


In Winter, We Thrive

by myotherideas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotherideas/pseuds/myotherideas
Summary: The Night king was defeated in the battle at Winterfel. Daenerys conquered Kings landing and reign supreme over Westeros. Short story of how the remaining men and woman thrived as the Winter made way to Spring and Summer. A mix of Show and books.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	In Winter, We Thrive

Jon is returning home from a fortnight-long trip to Kings landing. After they declined several invites from the small council citing various reasons, the Queen summoned them to partake in the discussions with bankers and envoys from Essos. The breeze turned colder with the setting sun as they flew further North welcomed him home. The thick furs he changed into before departing Moat Cailin shielded him from its bite. The heat radiated from the bronze-green scales of his trusted companion kept his body warm.

Rhaegal’s large wings flapped occasionally as he glided through the sky with practiced ease. Even as the Winter started to make way to Spring, regular snowfall covered the vast northern lands like a thick blanket. They crossed the villages and keeps that were striving over the last couple of years under the tutelage of their capable leaders. The promise of warmth inside the old castle and the sight of his woman were enough for Jon to press Rhaegal to reach their destination without another halt.

They flew over the castle of house Cerwyn, low enough for the smallfolk returning to their homes for the night to see him. Life slowly resumed after the others were defeated at Winterfel by the combined armies of the North and the Targaryen Queen. Northerners were united under the Starks again after they retook their ancestral home from the traitorous Boltons. The events that transpired during and after that battle established the faith of remaining northern houses in him as their leader. 

Rhaegal gave an announcing roar as they drew closer to their home. Drogon and Viserion hated to navigate the cold winds of the north. Once Rhaegal became his familiar, he thrived in the cold northern lands like an ice dragon. Jon allowed him to roam the lands at will and he disappeared for a few weeks each time before showing up bigger and larger than before. They all feared the dragon would turn rogue without control and the green beast never harmed humans or cattle to their surprise. 

Rhaegal pulled level with the battlements of the old castle and circled it once before landing in the open courtyard of Winterfel. His wife waited with a few of the household members to welcome him home. Jon freed himself from the saddle and descended his mount. He then removed the buckles and saddle from the dragon’s back and patted him along its long neck.

The dragon nudged him with his snout and lifted off the ground. The green and bronze dragon disappeared back to the heavens with a single powerful sweep of his wings. Jon knew that Rhaegal was likely bound for the north to hunt and rest.

Dressed in her lady’s attire, his wife looked regal and stunning as always. A smile appeared on her lips at the sight of him and Jon felt the same tug in his soul that was reminiscent of when he first laid eyes on her at Castle black. He moved quickly across the courtyard to the woman he longed to see and hold over the past month.

She curtsied as he came near and the others bowed to their lord. Jon took her offered hands in his with great care and raised them to his lips.

Once the formality was out of the way, he asked ‘May I’. At her nod, pulled her into a tight embrace and breathed her in. ‘My Queen’ he whispered only for her ears.

Jon was oblivious to the smiles and chuckles of the household members as he lifted her off her feet and kissed her. The kiss was fierce and demanding. As they parted, Jon was delighted to see the familiar fire in his wife’s eyes that he had grown to miss in the capital.

‘Put me down, Jon’ she admonished him after they broke their kiss. He complied and greeted the others holding her close. She instructed the maids to prepare for his bath and told them to send food to their solar as supper was finished an hour ago. The household staff retired for the night after leave from their lord and lady.

‘My King’, she greeted him properly and then tugged onto his locks to drag his lips back to hers as they entered the lord’s wing. This was long, passionate, a kiss of two lovers who desperately needed to be reacquainted. Jon indulged in the taste of his wife’s lips and soon his hands were working in her hair to caress her strands and scalp.

A cough interrupted them and they broke apart to compose themselves. The lady Knight’s smile was knowing, and Jon knew no true offense had been given. Brienne stood sentinel at the entrance of the nursery and greeted him ‘hope you had a pleasant trip, your grace’.

‘It was, my lady’ Jon answered a bit flustered and walked inside pulling Sansa with him. 

His oldest companion at the foot of the crib was alerted immediately as the door was opened. Ghost saw Jon enter and relaxed. Jon moved to the cradle and stared at his sleeping son in awe. The baby was covered in furs and sound asleep. He had his small left hand stuffed inside his tiny mouth and kept gnawing in sleep.

‘He is teething’ Sansa said, gently removing the hand from the baby’s mouth and tucked it back inside the furs.

‘He is grown bigger’ Jon said observing the baby.

‘He is a healthy boy and you were away for a fortnight, Jon.’ Sansa replied and added ‘now that you are home, you can watch him grow’.

‘I wouldn’t miss it for anything. I already told Daenerys to come here next time instead of summoning us south’ Jon said and kissed the baby smoothing his tuft of dark hair.

‘You will wake him, Jon. He played all evening and tired himself to sleep. Let him rest’ ‘Sansa faulted his actions. 

‘He won’t, besides we have everyone here to put him back to sleep.’ Jon replied.

Sansa snorted at that. ‘Hmm, then you can help the nursemaids when your son decides to wake up in the middle of the night and refuse to go back to sleep’.

Jon checked the windows to properly close them and added a couple more logs in the grate to keep the room warm. They left the room after he properly greeted Ghost and kissed his son again. Sansa instructed the nursemaid to come for her when the baby wakes up. They nodded at Brienne and walked to their shared chambers down the corridor.

‘How was Kings landing?’ his wife asked pulling his arm around her shoulders and leaned into his side for comfort as they walked.

‘Dull.’ Jon offered and then winced as Sansa worked her hand under his tunic to pinch his side. ‘Ow. Okay ‘Daenerys and Tyrion are doing well as a team. The queen wanted to meet you and the baby. She barred me entry without you both next time’ Jon let out.

‘Hmm. I also wish to meet her, now that she is family’ Sansa smiled.

Jon was nervous when Sansa and Daenerys met for the first time after the details of his birth were revealed. Sansa came to the North with a small entourage of Vale Knights having exposed Petyr Baelish’s intentions and plot to remove Robin Arryn as the Lord of the Eyrie.

Rickon Stark was hidden in Skagos from the Boltons and was returned to them once they took their home back. Rickon went to visit Arya and Ned Dayne at Starfall after Sansa gave birth to a healthy boy. He would be traveling back in a few moons. Bran was invited to stay with the Reeds and visit Godseye before his return home around the same time.

Keeping the North independent meant so much to Sansa. When Daenerys landed in Westeros with her dragons and army, Jon had feared the two would hate each other. It all turned out well in the end. Daenerys and Sansa formed a respectable friendship during the war and the dragon queen decided to marry them both when she understood they were no threat to her rule.

As they reached their quarters, Jon barely had time to close their door before Sansa was on him. Her fingers dug into the collar of his coat and she lifted on her toes to meet his lips.

‘It’s been too long.’ Jon growled out. Her lady’s attire made her look as formidable as she was beautiful. It prevented him from feeling the curves he dreamt every night of their month apart.

Their kiss was fierce and she dug her hands inside his coat to bodily pull him into her. A well of desire filled Jon as Sansa dragged his bottom lip into her mouth by her teeth. Her hands worked deftly and soon he was bare-chested as his thick coat and tunic dropped on the floor.

Sansa’s small hands traced a familiar pattern across his chest. No matter how many times she had seen him uncovered, her small fingers still traced his scars. They were ugly reminders of the betrayal of his sworn brothers.

‘I want you’ She said in a husky voice as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

White teeth worried a full lip as he brushed her red hair behind her ear. Her hand rose and tugged the tie holding his hair in a high bun. Dark locks spilled out to frame his face and brush his shoulders.

‘Soon’ Jon answered batting her hands away from the ties of his breeches as he stepped behind his wife to divest her of her attire. Dark cloak, garments, and shift slid away to reveal smooth pale skin. He trailed kisses along her shoulders and neck. His hand brushed her hair aside as he kissed down her spine.

‘Jon.’ Sansa hummed. ‘I thought you were undressing me, not seducing me’ she turned towards him and took a step back. 

His mouth watered at the sight of her smooth curves, round tits capped with pink nipples already hard from arousal, wide hips, and long legs that went on for days, she stood gloriously naked before him. Her loose hair falling around her head gave her the look of a goddess.

Sansa knew the effect she had on him and tilted her hips side to side with a hand on her waist and another behind. Though his wife was no warrior in the traditional sense, her belly was flat and the muscular curvature of her calves and thighs was evident. Looking over her shoulder she smirked and moved away from him to the bed wiggling her backside.

Jon groaned following her and she turned just in time as he caught her. He gripped her hips and their lips crashed into each other again. It was a duel this time, a quest for dominance and sate their desire. A month was too long to be away, and Jon knew that they lay claim to each other many times tonight.

Sansa’s soft hands traveled up his back, her fingers gripped the blades of his shoulders as she used them to crawl up. Jon lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kneaded her cheeks while their mouths broke apart and Sansa traced the column of his neck with her teeth and tongue.

‘I missed you, my King.’ Sansa voiced between bites and sucks. She marked him like she often did like wolves mark their mate.

‘Sans.’ He protested weakly and lifted his chin to give her better access.

‘Have my king missed his queen in the South?’ She asked once she was done marking him and pecking his lips.

‘You know I did. I thought about you each day and night’ Jon replied.

Sansa ground her hips against his crotch and Jon tightened his grip on her. He carried her to the bed draped with thick woolen rugs and furs. ‘Did you’ Sansa asked as she threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed him again.

He moved onto the bed holding her close without breaking their kiss and covered her body with his own. They continued to explore each other mouths as their tongues battled for dominance. They broke for air when their need to breathe became necessary.

Jon resumed kissing and nipping her jaw and along the column of her throat. She moaned as he bit her ear lobe and sucked hard at the juncture of her neck and shoulders. As he started moving lower, she tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him away from her body.

Her face was flushed and her darkened blue eyes were filled with lust. She moved her hands quickly down to untie his trousers and used her little feet to slide them down his legs. He got up on his feet to step out of the trousers and his breeches followed them within in moments. Jon’s cock stood proudly erect after it was finally freed from its confinement.

Sansa knelt on the bed quickly to grip his already hard member and pull him forward. ‘Liar, I bet his queen thought about him more. What with all the southern ladies falling before him, he hardly had time I presume’ she said in her throaty tone.

Jon moaned as she stroked him and replied ‘none of them can hold a candle to you, Sans’

‘Really?’ Her right hand squeezed the base of his cock and the left spread the precum gathering at his tip. ‘Do you know what it does to your queen when her king is far away to take care of her? It makes her ache very bad for him.’

‘Fuck Sansa’ Jon breathed caressing her ass and thighs and rested his head into the crook of her neck. He couldn’t resist brushing his long fingers along her nether lips and bud. Sansa squeaked an innocent sound that contrasted with her lascivious appearance.

She moved close and started to stroke him with both hands. The tip of his cock rubbed against her belly and he kneaded her lower cheeks and sides. ‘Hmmm… who does my king desire. The proper lady or the bad girl?’ Sansa asked in his ear.

‘He craves his queen, the wild wanton northern woman at night and a proper lady come morning’ Jon answered nipping at her shoulders and thrusting into her fists. Her hands weren’t usually enough for him to finish. He knew she wanted him to abstain for the month he was gone so that their reunion would last long into the night.

Sansa smiled at his response and climbed off the bed and knelt before him. He never imagined this would ever happen in his wildest dreams before. His death and the life he lived changed him. He put aside his own needs as the Lord Commander and dedicated his time to help fight the winter and the long night. The betrayal of his sworn brothers dealt a harsh blow to his honor and beliefs.

He abandoned his honor for vengeance and indulged in women to fill the hole in his being after he was resurrected. He started to heal only after Sansa arrived at Castle Black looking for his help. He found a new purpose and reason in his life. Once they started discussing the events transpired in their lives, they grew closer. She made him a better man and the desire for her was immoral. 

As the lord of the swamps visited Winterfel after they retook the castle and disclosed the details of his birth, many things made sense. The summons of Targaryen queen arrived a moon turn later and his bonding with the dragon was proof enough for everyone to believe the revelation. After they defeated the night king, the proposal to unite both houses Targaryen and Stark seemed the best solution and their new life began as the prince and princess of the realm. Daenerys told them she was barren and their child would ascend the Iron throne someday.

Sansa is his wife, his queen, and his mate, they completed each other. Jon longed to claim her again and again. He was trying hard not to lose control and spill before it even started.

Unaware of his struggle Sansa continued to tease him. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips and peppered kisses around the head. As the tip of his cock slipped through her soft lips, his reverie broke and Jon used all the remaining control to not shove the entire length inside her mouth.

One of his hands moved into her hair and the other held her jaw. ‘Suck me, Sans.’ He growled. Her eyes lit up at his command and twinkled with mischief.

‘Want your queen to suck you, my King.’ She asked kissing along his length.

‘Sansa… Fuck’ Jon rasped as her grip on his cock tightened and her thumb teased the sensitive underside of his head. She kept his cock close to her face so that every breath settled on his length.

Sansa bobbed her head to take half of him in a single plunge. Her mouth was wet and hot and her lips pressed against the skin of his cock. Her tongue played with the veins on the underside of his length. Jon groaned with delight and despite his intentions, his grip tightened in her hair and he bucked a little.

His wife moaned in appreciation and released his cock from her mouth only to take it in again. The hand that isn’t stroking him traced up his leg to grip his tight sack. ‘Are you already close?’ She asked as she released his member and sucked on it again.

Jon snorted at her surprise. ‘It’s been a fortnight. I haven’t cum since the morning I left here.’

Sansa smiled and asked ‘No wet dreams?’

‘I am no green boy, Sans’ he replied rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. 

‘No, you are my man’ She stated and pulled him back between her lips. Sansa focused on the tip of his member so her lips slid just past the crest of his head and her hands worked the rest. Jon tilted his head back losing himself in the sensation of her mouth around him.

Sansa was devastatingly beautiful on her knees for him, stark naked with her red strands shining in the firelight creating a halo. When she pulled his cock out of her mouth, he tugged gently on her locks to keep her lips on his length. He looked down to see the roll of her blue eyes as she fulfilled his desire.

Her grip on his balls tightened and she took him deep into her mouth, so deep that the head of cock was pressed against the roof of her mouth. Sansa bobbed around his cock with intention of taking it all in. His large member was big for her and a few inches remained encased behind her lips.

A powerful surge of pleasure rolled through him as she continued to suck and pump him. Starting in his sack still cupped in her hand, it traveled up his length engorging it. Sansa’s eyes were hooded with pleasure, and she saw the sign of his impending release as his grip tightened in her hair. Her lips pulled back to the crown of his cock and her hand worked his length coated with her saliva.

More than a month away from Sansa heightened the pleasure that followed. Jon bit his lip as he came harder than he could remember. Sansa sucked his tip and her hands worked with each pulse that rolled through his cock. His release made Jon weaker in his knees and his wife swallowed everything he gave her.

His grip loosened on her and his hand brushed along her curls as he came back from his peak. Her mouth never left him as she sucked gently through his release. Her hand left his sack and moved around his hip to grab his ass. He followed her silent command and stepped closer. He moaned loudly as she pulled his softening cock deeper into her mouth. With her insistent ministrations, he was hard again soon.

‘Sansa, love…’ Jon said and pulled her head back from him. She grumbled eying him as he forced her to her feet. Jon pulled her flush against him with one hand around her waist and another in her hair. He bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss to hold off any protest. She held onto his shoulders and wrapped a leg around his hip.

‘I want you’ She whined breaking the kiss.

This is the real Sansa Stark Targaryen, loyal, fierce, and the wild she-wolf that always protected her pack. Polite, courteous, and ladylike became his wife’s ruling persona. Jon respected the lady that ruled the north and loved the woman underneath as much.

Her hips rocked against his and he felt her hand move to make a grab for his cock.

He turned them both and took a step forward. Sansa’s thigh hit the edge of their bed and she fell back pulling him with her. Jon fell on top of her and braced his weight on the left elbow. His hard chest was pressed against her squashy tits and his cock brushed against her wet lips.

Sansa hissed at the sensation and her hand reached down with the intent of directing him into her. Jon was faster though and pulled away before she could get him.

‘Fuck Jon… please’ Sansa pleaded.

‘Patience, my queen’ Jon mumbled as he trailed kisses down her body starting at her jaw and neck. Sucked along her collarbone, before making way to her round tits. They were bigger than they had been, large and pale with pink nipples.

Jon’s religiously watched every change in her body over the past year. He kissed and sucked the top of one and his hand moved to the sensitive underside of another. As he took her nipple between his teeth and kneaded another she moaned aloud.

Sansa pulled his hair hard and chided ‘gently, they are for your son’s sustenance’

His touch softened and he caressed them tenderly peppering kisses around. She traced her toes down his legs and her hands along his back. A subtle sign she was anxious for more. He moved down kissing along her stomach, sucked hard on her button, and moved further down.

She moaned and wriggled impatiently as he moved away and adjusted them so that she was moved to the center of the bed. He massaged her knees kissing the inside of her legs and spread them apart. His wife obliged to give him better access. Sansa sat up with few pillows tucked behind her against the headboard and feet planted firmly on the bed.

Jon gripped the back of her thighs and spread them as he positioned himself between. Jon kissed the scars on her abdomen and thighs.

‘Jon.’ Sansa moaned and directed his head in the direction she wanted.

The smell and the taste of his wife were worth the effort. He pressed his nose against her center, nuzzled her clit, and lowered his lips and tongue to part her folds.

He often resisted the urge to claim her and indulged in the need to worship her. Sansa is his goddess and Jon made sure that she felt his devotion every time his head was between her thighs.

The first taste of her was always the sweetest and he was lost in that. His tongue dove into her center as deep as possible and then his lips followed as he lapped at her core. Sansa widened her legs even more and her hand pulled his face flush against her.

‘Fuck so good, Jon’ she breathed.

Jon abandoned his ravenous licks for artful strokes on her clit with his tongue and dove into her folds in between. His tongue was insistent on her clit, never leaving, short flicks that drove her insane. He parted her lower lips and slid a finger inside and another followed soon.

She was slick and wet as he focused on the rough bundle of nerves at the top of her opening rubbing in constant circles as his tongue did the same to her clit. Sansa’s grip on his head turned painful and she came with a scream a few moments later.

Their time apart had affected his queen as well, her legs shook, and her cute toes curled in pleasure. Her spine was arched, one hand dug into the sheets while the other anchored his head to her center as she rode out her peak. He slowed his fingers to her spasms and his tongue drew lighter patterns across her clit. He pulled away from her with a kiss after she settled.

Jon moved onto his knees and held her legs below her knees. He pulled her down to lay on her back, lifted her hips a little, and slid into her in a single stroke. They both groaned as he pressed down into her until his sack rested on her ass.

‘Fuck Sansa, you are tight’ Jon mumbled against her lips and kissed her.

‘I feel full, Jon’ Sansa gasped. 

Jon held still for few moments and started to move slowly in rhythmic thrusts. Sansa moaned every time he went inside. Her orgasm made her more sensitive and he tried to take her slow.

‘Harder, my King, need you.’ She rolled her hips against his so that he drove deeper into her.

Jon pulled his hips back a bit more and his cock slid back into her with even more intensity.

Sansa tightened her grip on his ass and said ‘I am healed now. I can take it, Jon. I want your cock.’

‘Fuck Sansa.’ Jon cried in desire.

His cock gave a pulse and he knew that her words would drive him over the edge if he wasn’t careful. It was good being back inside her, too good, and Jon didn’t want it to end. He rose on his knees and pushed her thighs back to have better access. It opened her up to him and each thrust drove him to spot inside her. He felt the back of her cunt caress the head of his cock.

Sansa placed her hands beside her head and fisted the furs for support and moaned ‘Aye… Like that’

‘I am going to fuck you hard the entire night. Don’t complain come morning.’ Jon growled and started pumping harder into her.

His hand moved around her thigh to find her clit. His long and calloused fingers reached their target and circled her clit in time with his thrust. The hand that wasn’t on her clit held her side and her fingers caressed under her breast.

Jon kept driving into her with renowned energy. Her breasts bounced and her moans increased with each thrust. With each thrust his entire cock went inside, he pulled back till only the head remained inside and plunged again.

Jon noticed her face contort in pleasure as she was driven to the edge. He ground his hips into her and increased the pressure on her clit.

‘Cum for me Sans’ he breathed bending down to kiss her. Sansa tightened her legs around him at his order and gripped his hair hard deepening the kiss. Her body trembled a few moments later as another and more powerful orgasm rolled through her.

Her inner muscles clenched and held his length like a vice as she went over the edge. Her eyes were wild, and she was drunk with desire. Jon helped her along rubbing circles around her clit and rotating his hips. He kept peppering kisses on her lips and jaw and caressed her body as she came down from her peak.

She moved a hand to grab his lower cheek and another threaded in his hair. Jon sucked hard on her collar bone and looked up to meet her eyes. She urged him on with her eyes biting her already swollen pink bottom lip from their kissing.

Jon groaned and got up to kneel between her legs. He moved her legs apart and aligned her opening with his cock and slid home. Sansa used her hands and shoulders to support herself as he lifted her hips off the bed. His grip tightened on her thigh and his swift movements continued to hit the spot inside her that brought more pleasure. 

Sansa eyed her husband chasing his peak having satisfied her. From his long face and sharp nose, to set jaw with light stubble, broad shoulders and strong hands that can lift and hold her close, wide hard chest and defined muscles leading to his stomach, unlike other northerners, her husband is a beautiful man and all hers. The most attractive part of his according to her thought are his eyes, those grey orbs that turn dark for her.

His groans increased as he continued to pound into her and moved one hand up from her stomach to the underside of her breast. He was careful with her body after the baby. She knew he had a fascination with her breasts, and still remember the nights he spent pleasuring her when he was with their child. Sansa moved her hand to cover his and moved their hands over her tit.

She moaned as he kneaded her tit and ass and moved her hand to grab his ass. Jon closed his eyes and panted ‘Sans, I am close’.

Sansa wound a leg around him and gripped his cheek hard when he was about to pull out. ‘Inside me Jon, I want it inside’ she told him.

Jon’s eyes found hers for confirmation and he bent forward to balance himself on his elbow and thrust fast to her. Jon hold on her tightened and he caught her lips as he climaxed. He slid his entire length into her with a powerful stroke and coated her inner walls with streaks of his seed.

Sansa rubbed his back as he half-collapsed and caught himself on his elbows before he could crush her. His breathing was labored, his body twitched on top of her and his head was buried in her hair above her shoulder. A minute later he moved to get off her and she constricted her legs around him.

‘I want to feel you in me.’ Sansa kissed the side of his head and her hands rubbed along his back. A few minutes later he slowly turned them so that she was on top of him and held her close.

Secured in her husband's arms was more comforting than anything she felt in the last few weeks. She snuggled into his chest, pressing her face close so she could listen to his heartbeat. It still amazed her to this day that Jon survived a stab to his heart.

Jon traced her spine with his fingers and kneaded her ass. He was half-hard as she felt him against her stomach, slick with his seed and her juices. She wanted him again and she knew they both needed a breather to go again.

‘I missed you’ she mumbled.

She didn’t have to look at his face to see his smile. ‘Did you? I couldn’t tell.’ He joked.

She pinched his core again, it was a struggle to find loose skin around his abdominal area, but she found purchase. Jon winced from her attack and attempted to distance himself from her. She tickled him instead.

‘Don’t be snarky, my king’ Sansa exclaimed as her fingers danced around his sides.

Jon laughed and squirmed to get away from her. She pinned on his chest to hold him down and straddled his hips. Her core pressed against his length and her attempt to have him at her mercy was soon forgotten. Sansa ground her core against his hardening length and their breath hitched at the sensation.

Jon moved his hands to her hips and aided her movement. She gasped as the head of his cock brushed her lower lips and pressed against her clit.

‘Jon’ she whined with a mix of pleasure and pain. The soft skin of his hard length made her ache in need.

Jon supported her with his large hands so she could find the perfect rhythm. She was covered with a mix of her juices and her husband’s seed. The combination flowed out of her, coating his cock, hips, and the curls at his navel. She bit her lip, staring down and meeting her husband’s heated gaze.

‘I want you inside of me again.’ She told him.

Jon’s grip on her tightened and he bucked up against her in response to her words. She winced at the sudden sensation.

‘Are you sure… We have all night’ He asked her.

‘Aye, I want you’ she replied moving her hips over his length. His hands held her sides and lifted her to align his erect cock at her entrance. She was wet and slick that her cunt was dripping. She held his hard member as he pulled her down and bucked up into her.

Her husband was always so considerate and concerned about her pleasure. Two years of marriage, to this kind and passionate man, Sansa was happy and in love. Jon grabbed her ass with one hand and caressed her stomach with the other. She adjusted her knees on his side and rotated her lips using his chest as leverage.

A grin appeared on her face when her husband released a gasp as she lifted and slammed down onto his cock.

‘You like that’ Sansa asked. The feel of his thick length and the look of awe Jon gave as she rode him worth more than anything.

Jon bit his bottom lip and arched up to meet her movements. His hand left her ass and moved to the place when they were joined and another moved up to caress her bouncing tits. She held him down as he tried to get up and continued to ride him. She moved one hand to his thigh as he tried to move his feet onto the bed.

Sansa smiled at him as he remained at her mercy and caressed her body. She took the hand from between them to her mouth and kiss his palm. She set a torturous pace as she altered between rotating her hips and long strokes with an occasional hard thrust.

Jon whined as she sucked his thumb into her mouth and Sansa moaned when his other hand twisted her nipple. Jon moved his hand to her hair and pulled her down for a kiss. He kneaded her ass and thighs and kept thrusting upwards into her. 

Sansa broke the kiss, smirked, and rolled from him. She dropped to her hands and knees and arched her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jon stared at her with amazement.

‘You are insatiable’ Jon groaned and rose quickly to position behind her. He caressed her ass, thighs and brushed against her cunt. She felt the tip of his cock at her opening and pushed back to take half of him in a single stroke.

Jon grunted at her impatience and held her hip and side. He snapped his hips forward and slid inside to the hilt.

‘Fuck me, Jon, like a wolf’ she goaded. Jon responded with a harsh thrust that brought stars to her eyes.

The roughness of this position was what she craved from her husband. Jon’s long and thick cock stretched her to the limit each time he thrust inside. He grabbed a pillow and pushed it under her and moved her long strands aside to bare her back to him. She whined and pushed back into him to say that she was not carrying a baby now.

‘Patience’ Jon growled holding her hip and shoulder. He kissed, nipped, and licked along her spine to her shoulders. He bit her gently on her shoulder blade and moved down to her hips again.

Sansa stilled and moaned hard when he sucked a bruise on her back. Jon tongued around, moved back, and slammed home. He set a punishing pace and his sack slapped against her clit with each thrust. Rough hands gripped her hips and held her in place and guided her motions to work with him.

Their groans filled the room as he continued to fuck her from behind. Jon gripped her ass cheeks and spread them so her bud was exposed. Jon moved a hand around to rub her and coat thumb with her wetness. His other hand moved around and gripped her tit. She moaned her pleasure as multiple sensations brought her closer to another peak.

The tip of his thumb coated with her slick traced the crinkled skin around her bud. Sansa whimpered and pressed her face into the furs.

‘Are you close?’ Jon asked tugging her nipple and pressing against her rear opening.

Sansa nodded into the furs and pillow and voiced ‘Aye, my love.’

Jon grunted in response to her words. His hand moved to her neck and lifted her. She held onto the head frame of their bead as he thrust into her from behind. She let out a deep moan as he sucked bruising kiss to the back of her neck. His grip tightened on her ass cheek and he kneaded her swinging breasts with each thrust. Her moans grew louder along with the squeaking of their bed and his grunts.

It didn’t take long for her to peak once he abandoned her tits and moved his fingers to her sensitive clit. This peak was even stronger than the previous ones. Her cunt clenched on his cock like a vice and her whole body shuddered. The pleasure was so intense and her body went boneless as a result. Her kneed buckled and her hands released their hold on the frame. Jon followed her collapsing form, never slowing his thrusts.

‘Cum in me, Jon.’ Sansa pleaded.

There was the slightest bit of strain in her tone, a result of how sensitive she was. She slid one knee up to fall on her side. Jon was straddling her other leg as he pounded into her cunt like a man possessed. His hand abandoned her ass and slid it along her thigh to the underside of her knee and push her leg further up.

‘Please my love… want another babe’ Sansa panted into the furs and moved her hand to hold his. 

Her words were Jon’s undoing. His grip on her tightened, his thrusts became hurried as he peaked. Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came inside of her with a snarl. She felt his seed coat her inner walls in thick spurts and hoped it will take root.

Jon loosened his hold and caressed her reddened bottom and thighs. He bent down to give her a chaste kiss to her cheek and fell beside her catching his breath. Having sated their desire, the couple relaxed on their fur bed. 

Few minutes later, Jon got up, went to the small room to get a wet cloth dipped in warm water. He carefully cleaned his wife and covered her with a thin blanket. Her eyes were foggy and she looked tired from their love making after a long day. She told him to come to bed and snuggled into the furs he covered her with. He smiled looking at her and decided to follow his woman’s orders after cleaning himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
